What's Yours
by theya1ya2
Summary: The important things to them, and to him.


Memories. That's all he had left. The sweet memories of a time long gone dancing through his mind. Memories of their adventures, their travels but mostly memories of _them._ And most of the time these memories formed illusions in his senile old head. His crew would appear once more before his eyes, not a day older, since the last he saw them. He could almost touch them, feel them, hear them laughing and having a good time. He wanted to be with them just for a little while longer but soon the illusions fade away, and he reminds himself of the lonely world he now lives in.

Miserable. His life was now the complete opposite of what he expected, of what he _wanted._ Alone and old, his strength had all but disappeared leaving him with no purpose. He once dreamt of grandure and glory, things he did achieve at one stage of his life, but things that were short lived. His dream ended up costing him everything. His former life was now the stuff of legends as he became known as the Greatest Swordsman in the World. But he soon discovered that happiness was only real when shared with loved ones. No one was around for any of that. His friends were captured and executed one by one. Only he remained. He thought many times of turning himself in but reconsidered, thinking that his Captain would not have approved of it.

So he remained to walk this earth for many years. Alone.

He kept every item of sentimental value of his crewmates.

The musician's violin. Many nights he fell asleep listening to the sweet music of that certain instrument. It was so in tune with the rocking of the ship and the sea's breeze. It calmed everyone down after a tough day, made them rest easily for they had eachother to rely on.

The shipwright's screwdriver. The item that comforted them, for they knew they were in good hands that no matter what, could keep their ship and them safe while on it.

The archeologist's books. Endless pages of history, endless nights lost reading them, but their purpose was to detach one's self from the world and try to dream of a better place. The books would uncover the biggest mysteries and solve the most complicated puzzles as long as there was someone to read them.

The doctor's medical kit. Often a lifesaver, the little doctor took little pride in what he achieved. At such a young age, knowing so much, it was not enough for him. He strived to get better, and better he got, saving the crew countless times on his way.

The cook's spices. These "gifts from the Devil", as the cook called them, gave life a pleasant taste when everything was bitter. Food that was meant to be server in 5 stars restaurants was served every day on their ship, free of charge. They were grateful for every last bite.

The sniper's slingshot. He never really did understand the concept of how can such a little weapon have such a deadly accuracy. But after he gave it a little though he realized it was not the weapon, but it's holder.

The navigator's maps. They wouldn't have gotten anywhere without them, without _her._ Her dusty old maps were usually too much for him to read, but most of the times he didn't have to. Her skills were the best the world had ever seen and he was convinced they were getting where they needed to as long as she was giving the directions.

The captain's hat. Ah, the hat. The one that brought the others together. The one without which his life, _their lives, _would not have been the same. He heard his captain's story countless times, but never had he thought that such a small thing could influence his life that much, and the whole world's for that matter, for his captain's actions were great, evil to many, necessary to others. But only his crew knew the real reasons.

And finally his three swords. Protection, protection, protection. They were placed in front of all the other items for exactly that cause. No one would dare touch their belongings as long as his swords were sharp enough.

When the time came, and he felt like he needs a long deserved rest, he , Roronoa Zoro, took everything with him, in hopes that he could return everything back to their rightful owners.


End file.
